Apyrion
by Aliri
Summary: Bonjour, moi c’est Hester Malefoy. J’ai 18 ans. Je suis née le premier jour du printemps et c’est à partir de ce moment là que les choses bizarres ont commencé. Voilà mon histoire, ce dont je me souviens ou ce qu’on m’en a raconté."
1. Default Chapter

**Apyrion.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**: Comment tout a commencé.

Il fait sombre. Les arbres autour de moi ne sont plus que de vagues formes au contour indistinct. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je peux bien être, d'ailleurs je m'en fous. Je continue à marcher, des ronces m'éraflent les mollets mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je dois partir. J'ai déjà causé assez de mal ainsi.  
  
Ils pensent que je peux encore être sauvée, mais c'est déjà trop tard, je ne m'appartiens plus ou du moins plus assez. Je serais incapable de continuer à les côtoyer sans leur faire du mal. J'ai déjà tenu trois ans ainsi, j'ai même passé mes A.S.P.I.C.  
  
A un moment, j'ai cru que je pourrais m'en sortir, mais on ne passe pas trois années de sa vie avec le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps comme professeur sans garder des séquelles. Il m'a volé trois années de ma vie. Instinctivement, je passe ma main sur mon avant-bras droit, là où il a graver sa marque. Je devrais le haïr pour ça mais j'en suis incapable. C'est mon maître, je lui ais juré fidélité et malheureusement, avec moi, les serments ne se rompent pas.  
  
Vous vous demandez certainement ce qui m'a conduit ici ? Je vais vous le dire ou du moins tout ce que j'ai réussi à comprendre jusqu'à présent. Nous allons donc commencer par les présentations.  
  
Bonjour, moi c'est Hester Malefoy. J'ai 18 ans. Je suis née le premier jour du printemps et c'est à partir de ce moment là que les choses bizarres ont commencé. On peut dire que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps. Voilà mon histoire, ce dont je me souviens ou ce qu'on m'en a raconté.  
  
Comme je vous l'ais déjà dit, tout commença le 21 mars, jour de ma naissance. D'après les dires, j'étais un beau bébé avec de grands yeux bleu glacier et une peau douce et lisse mais si pâle qu'elle en semblait translucide. Mes cheveux n'étaient guère plus colorés, fins et blanc ils n'avaient pour couleur que de légers reflets dorés. Seules mes lèvres contrastaient dans cette figure morne, vermeilles et admirablement bien dessinée, elles étaient ma fierté avec mes yeux glacés.  
  
Mes parents auraient pu être très satisfait de moi, si pour une étrange raison, je ne bougeais ni ne pleurais. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts, chose on ne peut plus anormale pour un nouveau-né. Durant les deux première années de ma vie, jamais je n'ais poussé un seul cri ni fait un geste autre que celui par lequel j'attrapais mon biberon.  
  
Des guérisseurs se penchèrent sur mon cas et conclurent à défaut d'une autre solution que je souffrais de graves problèmes mentaux. Ce qui n'enchantât guère mes géniteurs, soit dit en passant. Ils essayèrent divers remèdes tous aussi inefficaces les uns que les autres. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, ils se désintéressèrent de moi, étant donné qu'ils avaient déjà un fils en bonne santé qui leur suffisait amplement. Je fus donc confiée aux soins des elfes de maison.  
  
C'est une période de ma vie dont je ne me souviens presque pas. Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est l'impression de plénitude qui m'habitait. A cause de mes yeux sans regard, de l'extérieur, j'avais l'air d'une morte, une morte qui mangerait et respirerait mais une morte quand même.  
  
Malgré les apparences, je n'étais pas morte. Je pouvais même prétendre être un peu vivante. En dépit de mon regard vide, je voyait et regardait tout ce qui m'entourait et aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours comprit le langage des êtres qui peuplaient mon entourage. Mais jamais au grand jamais, il ne me serait venu à l'esprit de me mêler à eux ou même de montrer des signes de vie. Mon existence me plaisait, je n'aurais jamais pensé à la changer et d'ailleurs, je ne réfléchissais presque pas, me contentant d'exister.  
  
Je fis ma première rencontre avec mon frère environ 18 mois plus tard. Il me serait difficile d'être plus précise étant donné que je n'avais aucune notion du temps. Contrairement à moi, lui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. Toujours débordant d'énergie, il accumulait bêtise sur bêtise.  
  
D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, ce jour-là, il courait comme à son habitude dans notre demeure lorsqu'il déboucha dans la pièce où l'on m'avait rangée. Il fut d'abord très intrigué par cette masse inerte couchée dans un petit lit. Puis, il s'approcha de moi et après un bref examen conclut que j'étais une poupée. Mais lorsqu'il voulut me saisir, il se rendit compte que j'étais quand même un peu trop réelle pour être une poupée. Encore plus intrigué qu'avant, il demanda à un elfe de maison accroupit dans un coin de la pièce qu'elle était cette étrange chose. On lui répondit que c'était en fait sa sœur qui avait des problèmes mentaux. Il ne comprit pas tout à fait ce que signifiait 'des problèmes mentaux' et pensa que j'essayais simplement de me transformer en plante. Ce en quoi il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.  
  
Il revint cependant m'observer chaque jour, guettant un signe de vie. Il n'en vit jamais. Mais il se mit à me parler, à me raconter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. C'est ainsi que j'appris tous ses secrets. Bien sûr, sur le moment, je ne m'en souciais pas mais je m'en rappellerai plus tard.  
  
Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je me souvenais de toutes ses longues conversations. Je pense qu'il aurait été gêné. Il était certain d'être une énigme pour tout le monde et il en était fier. Je n'aurais pas pu lui gâcher son plaisir en lui faisant remarquer que je le connaissais certainement mieux que lui-même. Ce cher Drago...  
  
C'est grâce à lui que j'ai appris à vivre. Je n'ai jamais apprécié ni estimer grand monde. Trois personnes au total je pense. Lui, il fait partie de ces trois là. Mais lui, différemment des autres, je l'aime comme c'est à peine imaginable. Ho, n'allez pas vous faire des histoires ! Je parle dans le sens biblique du terme, l'amour d'un frère et de sa sœur.  
  
Enfin, revenons à notre histoire. L'instant le plus important de ma vie approche. Le moment de ma véritable naissance.  
  
Comme pour bien des choses importantes, c'était un jour ordinaire qui ne laissait rien présager du miracle qui allait bientôt se produire.  
  
J'approchais de mes deux ans et je n'avais encore aucun bruit à mon actif. Mon frère était arrivé pour son monologue habituel et il avait même apporté un livre d'images pour me montrer. Il me présenta les différents animaux qu'il connaissait. Un loup, un chat, un oiseau,... il arriva aux animaux magiques. Il me montra une image de dragon, m'expliqua ce que c'était et...Miracle ! Soudain, mes yeux firent le point et je fixai l'image.  
  
Drago s'arrêta de parler et m'observa. Quelque chose lui semblait différent chez moi. Alors, très lentement, j'ai tourné mes yeux vers lui et lui ait lancé un regard interrogateur. Un regard. Enfin. Mon tout premier signe de vie.  
  
Je crois qu'il fut tellement surpris qu'il se demanda un moment s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mon regard s'est fait plus insistant et il a répété timidement le nom de l'animal. Et là, j'ai ouvert tout grand la bouche et prononcé mon premier mot.  
  
'Drago', je me souviens avoir bredouillé.  
  
Il eut aussitôt un immense élan d'affection pour moi et il me prit dans ses bras alors que moi, à présent souriante, je répétais encore et encore mon tout premier mot.  
  
Je pense qu'il a du croire que j'avais dit son nom ou bien, il était tout simplement content d'avoir réussi où tous avait échoué, c'est-à-dire me faire réagir. Toujours est-il qu'à partir de cet instant nous somme devenus les meilleurs amis du monde et nous n'avons jamais cessé de l'être.  
  
Personne ne pu expliquer cet étrange et brutal changement d'attitude. Autrefois inerte, j'essayais à présent d'apprendre à parler, à marcher et de faire tout ce que j'avais manqué jusqu'à maintenant. Certes, je ne souriais qu'avec mon frère et parfois mon père car je trouvais une ressemblance entre les deux qui me mettait en confiance. Mais cela consistait quand même en un progrès indiscutable.  
  
Plusieurs spécialistes avancèrent de sombres théories sur ce cas pour le moins étonnant. Certains pensait qu'il m'avait juste fallut plus de temps pour me développer, d'autres que j'avait eut une partie du cerveau paralysée qui s'était soudain mise à fonctionner et certain suggérait même une malédiction. Après on se demandera pourquoi je n'ai jamais fait énormément confiance aux guérisseurs... Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet.  
  
La véritable raison demeura donc inconnue. Même moi je ne saurais expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce que je pourrais vous dire, c'est que lorsque j'ai vu le dragon, j'ai ressentit comme une décharge qui m'a aussitôt tirée de mon état apathique. Je connaissais cette chose mais n'aurait pu dire ce qu'elle était. J'avais juste envie d'apprendre ce que c'était et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai éprouvé une immense curiosité pour le monde extérieur auquel cette chose appartenait. J'ai eu envie de tout connaître, de tout voir, de tout découvrir. C'était un besoin si intense, si fort que j'en avais mal. C'était un besoin vital qui a fait disparaître la sensation de plénitude qui m'habitait jusque là pour la remplacer par quelque chose de bien plus fort, la vie. Tout ce que j'avais manqué jusqu'à présent, je le ressentais comme un vide énorme dans ma poitrine, cette sensation était exacerbée par l'immense soif de savoir qui s'était emparée de moi.  
  
C'est alors que je me suis tournée vers l'être qui m'avait réveillée. Lui, il pourrait m'aider, il saurait m'apprendre à combler ce vide. Je ne savais pas encore qui il était mais il était forcément bon. J'avais confiance en lui et j'ai toujours confiance en lui. Il ne m'a pas déçue.  
  
Alors que je le regardais, un étrange sentiment s'est insinué en moi et s'est déversé dans cet affreux gouffre, le remplissant un peu. Je me souviens avoir répéter le mot de la créature que j'avais vue sur le bout de papier. J'étais dans ses bras, me sentant pleinement en sécurité. Début de notre amitié.  
  
Mes parents avaient été si surpris de voir arriver l'enfant qu'ils avaient presque oublié qu'ils avaient du mal à s'habituer à ma présence. Finalement ils trouvèrent un compromis. Ils laissèrent leur fils s'occuper de moi puisqu'on semblait si bien s'entendre et ils n'intervirent que très peu dans mon éducation ne m'inculquant que les points qu'ils jugeaient essentiels. Cette attitude renforça encore le lien qui nous unissait. Lui, qui éprouvait un intense attachement pour cette petite sœur si étrange qu'on lui avait confiée et moi, qui avait une confiance absolue en lui.  
  
La sensation de vide que j'ai ressentie lors de ma véritable naissance ne m'a jamais quittée, elle n'a fait que s'atténuer un peu au fil des années et je me suis habituée à sa présence. Maintenant encore, alors que je marche dans cette forêt, je la sens dans ma poitrine. A chaque bouffée d'air que j'aspire, je la sens qui me brûle un peu plus comme si c'était un feu que l'air avivait. Peut-être est-ce de ma faute si je n'ai jamais su être entière, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose que j'aurais dû savoir, quelque chose que j'aurais dû connaître ou comprendre, je n'en sais rien. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour y réfléchir.  
  
Je viens de me rendre compte que ma fuite risque d'être un peu perturbée. Un grand ravin s'étant devant moi. Il est si profond que je n'arrive pas à en voir le fond. Et sans l'intervention de Poilu, j'y aurais plongé tête la première.

* * *

Bon, voilà, si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, faudrait mettre une review...


	2. Chapitre 2: Sale temps pour les mouches

**Apyrion**

Merci tout le monde pour les reviews!

**Lune d'argent:** merci beaucoup pour le compliment! C'est vrai que c'était un peu court mais je vais essayer d'allonger.

**Ange-noire: **tout ce qu'il a dit? Non, quand même pas _tout_, sinon, j'aurais des problèmes avec la protection de la vie privée! mais je suis très contente que ça t'aie plus! Ca fait vraiment plaisir!

* * *

****

**Chapitre 2** : Sale temps pour les mouches.

Là, je sens que je vais craquer. Déjà des larmes de rages perlent au coin de mes yeux. Je m'assieds sur une vieille souche pourrie. Il faut que je me calme, que je remette mes idées en place. Poilu vient se poser sur mon épaule et frotte amicalement sa petite tête de lion sur ma joue pour me réconforter. Je souris et lui adresse une pensée reconnaissante qu'il perçoit aussitôt.  
  
Bon, mettons les choses au clair. Où est-ce que je compte allez comme ça ? Aucune réponse précise ne me vient à l'esprit. Loin en tout cas, très loin.  
  
Bon, on verra ça plus tard, l'important pour l'instant c'est de franchir ce ravin. Un sort de lévitation devrait suffire. Le problème c'est qu'il en faudrait un vachement puissant pour qu'il s'applique à moi-même. Enfin, je peux toujours essayer. Debout !  
  
Maintenant concentration. Je mets mes mains paumes vers le sol et prononce la formule. Je sens mes pieds qui quittent le sol et je m'élève de quelques centimètres puis,... retombe brutalement.  
  
Mouais, pas très concluant comme résultat. Faudra que je m'entraîne ferme pour réussir les sorts plus puissants. Dans ces cas là, j'ai toujours besoin de ma baguette... Hoho...  
  
Tout d'un coup, j'ai un doute, un affreux doute. Je plonge dans le sac où j'ai entassé tous les objets auxquels je tiens le plus. Une statuette de dragon, un gros livre noir, une plante dans un sachet, un miroir,... Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu la mettre ? Je ne l'ai quand même pas oubliée ! Je sens la panique m'envahir alors que je fouille frénétiquement dans mes poches. Pas question que je fasse demi-tour pour aller la chercher ! Soudain, mes doigts entrent en contact avec quelque chose de dur et d'allongé et c'est avec soulagement que je retire ma baguette de ma poche.  
  
Je passe sans problème de l'autre côté du gouffre. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je remets ma baguette dans ma poche.  
  
D'habitude, j'essaye de ne pas m'en servir et je réussis très bien la plupart des sorts sans elle. C'est juste que j'ai un blocage lorsqu'ils demandent un certain degré de puissance.  
  
Pourtant, je m'entraîne à ça depuis que je suis toute petite. J'ai commencé à en ressentir le besoin à partir du moment où j'ai découvert la bibliothèque de la maison. 

Mon frère et moi nous amusions à jouer à cache-cache. Je devais avoir dans les environs de trois ans. C'était à son tour de compter. J'ai couru le plus vite possible à la recherche d'une bonne cachette. Je suis passée sans m'attarder devant celles que nous utilisions le plus couramment. Cette fois là, je voulais qu'il ait vraiment du mal à me trouver.  
  
C'est ainsi que j'ai soudain débouché dans la bibliothèque. Le sentiment que j'ai éprouvé lorsque j'ai refermé la porte et que je me suis tournée vers les dizaines de rangées de livres est indescriptible. C'était une sorte d'étonnement émerveillé. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi gigantesque ni d'aussi majestueux. Ces centaines et des centaines d'étagères en acajou brillant montaient jusqu'au plafond, les immenses échelles qui permettaient d'atteindre les livres les plus éloignés me faisaient l'effet de sentinelles gardant l'entrée d'une salle au trésor. Et puis, il y avait surtout tous ces livres, des milliers d'ouvrages étaient conservés ici, chacun contenant de précieuses informations sur le monde, chacun racontant une histoire. Et il y en avait des milliers. J'eu l'impression alors que je m'avançais timidement entre les rangées que tout le savoir du monde était regroupé dans cette pièce, là, à portée de main.  
  
Je n'ai pas hésité bien longtemps. J'ai attrapé le premier livre qui m'est tombé sous la main et j'ai couru m'installer dans un fauteuil devant une fenêtre.  
  
Je me souviens encore de ma frustration lorsque je l'ai ouvert. Il était rempli de symboles qui m'étaient inconnus. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, personne ne m'avait jamais appris à lire ! J'en aurais presque pleuré de rage. Tout ce savoir était là, à portée de main et moi, je ne savais pas lire !  
  
C'est ma volonté qui a reprit le dessus et je me suis à nouveau penchée sur le livre avec une détermination farouche. Je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant d'arriver à comprendre ces symboles !  
  
Je me souviens avoir fixé un long moment les caractères inscrits sur la page pour les graver dans ma mémoire. Puis, je suis passée à la page suivante. Je pense que c'est en fonction de la fréquence d'apparition de certains signes et de ma connaissance de ma langue que j'ai réussi à trouver le code pour déchiffrer le livre. Ca s'est passé presque imperceptiblement, je feuilletais le livre de plus en plus vite et au niveau de la page 256, je me suis rendue compte que je savais lire. Ma cervelle avait fait tout le boulot de décryptage sans que je m'en aperçoive.  
  
Je suis retournée au début du livre et j'ai commencé ma lecture. Je me suis rendue compte avec un immense plaisir que le premier livre que j'avais saisi était une encyclopédie sur les dragons. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de la suite. J'ai dû lire pas mal de livres. Je ne me levais de mon fauteuil uniquement pour allez en chercher un autre. J'ai passé ainsi tout le reste de la journée. Et c'est là que mon frère me trouva. Assise dans mon fauteuil, un livre à la main, les dernières lueurs du soleil couchant se reflétant dans mes cheveux.  
  
Il fut très étonné de me trouver là, il m'avait cherché toute la journée. Je me suis excusée de l'avoir inquiété, avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié notre partie de cache-cache que j'avais cependant remportée avec brio. Toute une journée pour me trouver, ça faisait partie des records.  
  
Il me demanda ce que je faisais avec un livre en main et je lui répondis tout simplement que je le lisais. Il éclata de rire et je pu distinguer entre deux éclats quelque chose du genre, « C'est impossible ! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune et puis tu ne sais pas lire ! ». Je lui assurai que si, que j'avais appris toute seule. Il acquiesça gentiment toujours secoué de spasmes et il m'attira hors de la bibliothèque en murmurant un « mais oui, bien sûr » devant mes protestations indignées.  
  
Là, il m'avait vexée. Mais c'est une leçon que j'appris bien vite. Pour les grands, tout ce qu'ils étaient incapables de faire à notre âge était obligatoirement impossible pour nous. Je ne sais combien de fois j'entendis encore quelqu'un me dire « c'est impossible, tu es beaucoup trop jeune ». J'en vains à détesté cette phrase.  
  
A l'avenir, je fus plus prudente, j'emportais les livres dans ma chambre pour éviter les réflexions débiles que je récoltais chaque fois qu'on me voyait avec un ouvrage en main.  
  
J'eu très vite envie de pratiquer les sortilèges que j'apprenais dans les livres. Mais vous serez d'accord avec moi, sans baguette magique, c'est pas de la tarte. Lorsque mon frère entra à Poudlard, on lui acheta une baguette et je réussi à lui 'emprunter' de temps en temps pour mes entraînements, mais pendant tout le temps qui précéda cet évènement et les longs mois pendant lesquels il disparaissait dans son école, je fus contrainte de m'exercer en essayant de canaliser l'énergie dans ma main.  
  
J'obtint des résultats minimes, fallait s'y attendre, mais non négligeables. Je persévérais dans mon idée et plus encore après que j'eu demandé à mon père si c'était possible et qu'il m'eut répondu par la négative. Sans baguette, pas de magie, d'après lui. Crétin. J'avais déjà réussi des petits sorts lorsque je le lui avais demandé. C'est à partir de ce moment là, que j'ai cessé d'avoir confiance en son jugement, tout le monde me comprendra. Quand on sait pas, on la ferme.  
  
C'est étrange comme on se rappelle certaines choses, d'infimes détails alors qu'on oublie tout le reste. Ainsi, alors que je me rappelle très bien tous les détails du moment où mon frère m'a réveillée ou encore cette partie de cache-cache, je n'ai presque aucun souvenir de mes dix premières années, c'est comme si elle était passées en coup de vent. Il ne m'en reste juste que quelques sensations, des impressions que j'ai ressenties, des images. Par exemple, je me vois encore en train d'essayer de faire ma première potion.  
  
Oui, c'est vrai, étant donné que j'avais du mal à appliquer les sortilèges, je me suis surtout penchée sur la confection des potions à laquelle j'ai vite pris goût. Je crois me rappeler que c'était un engrais magique. J'avais découvert ce jour là, une adorable petite plante aux jolies fleurs mauves et j'avais décidé d'en faire poussé quelques graines dans un pot. Ma potion fut remarquablement efficace et j'eu droit à une invasion végétale dans ma chambre. Je pourrais encore presque sentir l'entêtant parfum que dégageaient les jolies fleurs mauves, mais je suis sûre d'entendre encore mon père hurler à s'en casser la voix et m'ordonner d'aller jeter ma plante. La seconde fois, j'ai fait un peu plus attention dans les dosages.  
  
Mes souvenirs redeviennent précis à partir de l'anniversaire de mes onze ans. J'avais reçu des tas de somptueux cadeaux de la part de toute ma famille, mais le seul qui m'avait vraiment fait plaisir, c'est la petite chouette en peluche que m'a offerte Drago.  
  
En plus des cadeaux, j'ai aussi reçu des tonnes de lettres d'anniversaire que mes parents se sont obstinés à me lire. Là, on comprend mieux pourquoi ils se moquaient de moi 8 ans plus tôt en me voyant avec un livre. S'ils pensent qu'à onze ans je suis encore incapable de lire, faut pas demander à 3... Il n'empêche, que c'est moi qui ait lu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard. J'ai réussi à l'attraper dans le tas qui était sur la table et je l'ai lue tout haut devant mes parents qui se sont soudain retrouvé tout bêtes en constatant que je savais lire. Je pense qu'ils ont été un peu vexés, mais ils étaient surtout très fiers de me voir entrer à Poudlard.  
  
Quelques semaines après, on est allés sur le Chemin de Traverse pour m'acheter mes fournitures. J'ai été spécialement contente lorsqu'on m'a acheté le nécessaire à potion. Je me suis arrangée pour y ajouter quelques ingrédients en plus des traditionnels. Par contre, je n'ai pas trop apprécié lorsque ma mère a décidé de m'emmener faire les boutiques de vêtements dans l'intention de refaire toute ma garde- robe.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, j'ai réussi à m'éclipser alors qu'elle bavardait avec mon père devant une énième boutique. Celui-ci, qui avait remarqué que je m'éloignais tout doucement, m'a demandé d'en profiter pour aller m'acheter ma baguette. Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir. J'allais enfin avoir une baguette bien à moi. J'ai pris la bourse que me tendait mon père et je me suis précipitée chez le marchand de baguettes.  
  
Lorsque j'ai poussé la porte, je me souviens avoir été frappée par l'austérité du lieu. L'endroit me faisait un peu pensé à une bibliothèque à cause des milliers de boites qui s'entassaient contre les murs jusqu'au plafond. J'ai attendu un bon moment avant qu'Olivander n'arrive.  
  
Malgré que je tremblais presque d'impatience, j'arrivais à ressentir les effluves magiques qui s'échappaient des boites.  
  
Un vieil homme apparu enfin. Ses yeux pales brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.  
  
'Vous êtes une nouvelle élève de Poudlard ?'  
  
'Oui.'  
  
Quelque chose dans sa voix me donnait des frissons mais je ne suis pas parvenue à déterminer quoi.  
  
'Très bien, je vais prendre quelques mesures. De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ?'  
  
'La gauche.'  
  
Je suis restée silencieuse pendant tout le temps que l'homme pris mes mesures, me vantant par la même occasion les qualités de ses baguettes.  
  
'Bon alors, si vous voulez bien essayer celle-ci. Elle est en frêne, 23 cm ¾ avec une plume de phénix. Assez rigide.'  
  
J'ai prit la baguette en main et je l'ai agitée légèrement mais rien ne s'est produit. D'ailleurs, Olivander me l'a arrachée presque aussitôt des mains.  
  
'Non, plutôt celle-ci, bois de sureau et ventricule de dragon.'  
  
Il ne se passa rien non plus pour celle-là. Ni pour les cinq suivantes d'ailleurs. Je commençais à me demander si je l'aurais finalement, ma baguette. Olivander, lui semblait plutôt content.  
  
'Essayons celle-ci. 31cm en bois d'érable avec un nerf de cœur de dragon. Très souple.'  
  
Il me présenta une étrange baguette faite d'un bois presque blanc. Je la saisis sans trop de conviction mais dés que mes doigts entrèrent en contact, je ressentis une drôle de sensation qui se répandit dans ma main. C'était un peu comme si je l'avais plongée dans un bain chaud. Je fis légèrement tournoyer la baguette et un flot d'étincelles bleues et argentées en sortit projetant une vive lumière dans la pièce enténébrée.  
  
'Bravo, excellent ! Je vous l'emballe.'  
  
Il se dirigea vers son comptoir et entreprit d'emballer la baguette tout en me donnant quelques informations supplémentaires.  
  
'C'est vraiment une très bonne pièce. Je me souviens du dragon qui a fournit le nerf. Un animal magnifique. Un Céphiler cornu si je me souviens bien. Il devait faire partie des plus grands de son espèce.'  
  
Je notai que je ne connaissais pas cette race et me promit de faire des recherches. J'aperçus ensuite mon père et mon frère par la fenêtre. Je remerciai le vendeur, le payai et s'apprêtai à partir.  
  
'Ho, s'il vous plait mademoiselle, pouvez- vous me donner votre nom pour les archives ?'  
  
C'est seulement à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que je ne m'étais pas présentée.  
  
'Je m'appelle Hester, Hester Malefoy.'  
  
J'ai indiqué d'un signe de tête mon père qui m'attendait devant la vitrine.  
  
Le vendeur avait l'air surprit.  
  
'Je ne savais pas que Lucius Malefoy avait eu un deuxième enfant.'  
  
Il me regarda d'un air qui me mit mal à l'aise. Comme s'il essayait de m'évaluer. Mais je m'efforçai de ne rien laisser paraître et sortis. Décidément, j'étais bien plus contente que je ne l'aurais cru de quitter la boutique.  
  
J'ai passé tout le reste de la journée à attendre le moment où je pourrais enfin me servir de ma baguette. Et lorsqu'on est enfin rentrés au manoir, j'ai directement filé dans ma chambre. Pendant plus de deux heures, j'ai passé en revue tous les sorts que je connaissais. Je n'ai pas arrêté de m'étonner devant la facilité avec laquelle je les réussissais. Même avec la baguette de mon frère, je n'étais pas arrivée à de tels résultats.  
  
Puis, après avoir épuisés tous les sorts que je connaissais, j'ai été pêché dans les livres que je cachais dans le double fond de mon armoire.  
  
C'est là que je dissimulais les grimoires dérobés dans la bibliothèque personnelle de mon père. J'en avais aussi prit de la cache sous le salon, mais étant donné que mon père les surveillait de très près, il aurait vite remarqué qu'il en manquait un. C'est pour ça que ceux que j'avais dans ma chambre n'étaient que des copies. Les livres planqués dans mon armoire traitaient tous de magie noire et si jamais mon père tombait dessus, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau.  
  
J'ai feuilleté rapidement le bouquin jusqu'à un chapitre que je n'avais pas encore lu. Il expliquait un sort assez intéressant, l'Orcirium. C'était un sort qui permettait de prendre possession du corps d'un petit animal. Avec ça, on pouvait voir à travers ses yeux et entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui-même si on était à des kilomètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Après une autre heure d'entraînement, j'ai décidé de l'essayer sur une mouche.  
  
C'est la sensation la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais ressentie, je voyais ma chambre multipliée des centaines de fois dans les yeux à facettes de la mouche. Je lui ai ordonné de passé la porte et elle l'a fait. C'est la première fois que j'ai vraiment compris ce que c'était de voler. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec la sensation qu'on éprouvait sur un balai, la mouche se déplaçait si aisément dans les airs, elle prenait des virages en épingle sans le moindre problème, le tout en allant à une vitesse folle.  
  
J'ai ensuite décidé d'aller voir ce que faisaient les autres membres de ma famille et je lui ai ordonné d'aller faire un tour au salon.  
  
Ils y étaient tous, installés dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée. J'ai ordonné à la mouche d'aller se poser sur un des fauteuils car je n'entendais rien avec le bruit de ses battements d'ailes. Ils étaient en train de parler de moi. Et plus précisément de ma toute prochaine entrée à Poudlard.  
  
'A ton avis', demandait ma mère, 'Hester va-t-elle être aussi envoyée à Serpentard ?'  
  
'Ne dit pas de sottises', répliqua sèchement mon père. 'C'est une Malefoy et nous sommes tous passés à Serpentard'  
  
Ma mère fit une moue indignée, retroussant ses lèvres d'un air agacé.  
  
'Peut-être tiens-t-elle plus de mon côté, elle pourrait très bien aller à Serdaigle.'  
  
'Maman, presque tous les Black sont allés à Serpentard', objecta Drago sur un ton exaspéré.  
  
'N'empêche qu'elle lit beaucoup', protesta-t-elle. 'et puis, Andromèda est bien allée à Serdaigle n...  
  
Je n'entendis pas la suite. Une grosse tapette s'est abattue sur la mouche et j'ai tout de suite su les inconvénients du sort que je pratiquais. Lorsqu'on utilise l'Orcirium, on sent également la douleur qu'éprouve l'animal. Et je peux vous assurer que se ramasser une tapette sur la gueule lorsqu'on est une mouche, ça fait pas du bien. Je me souviens avoir hurler jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à rompre le lien. Ensuite, je me suis effondrée sur le sol, épuisée. Il m'a fallut environ un quart d'heure pour m'en remettre. Puis, encore tremblante, je suis allée me glisser dans mon lit.  
  
Le lendemain, je n'ai été qu'une ombre toute la journée. Je ne suis sortie de ma chambre que pour piocher quelques livres supplémentaires dans la bibliothèque. Vers midi, un elfe est venu m'apporter mon repas, je n'y ai pas touché et je n'ai même pas regardé si Trooly avait bien fait griller le bacon. La conversation de la vieille m'avait fait réfléchir. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui prouvait que j'allais vraiment aller à Serpentard ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien me retrouver chez les Gryffondors ou pire les Poufsouffles ! Je détestais l'incertitude. Je voulais être sûr d'aller à Serpentard lorsque j'irai à Poudlard.  
  
Ce n'est pas que j'y attachais une grande importance. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré, mais mon frère aurait été tellement déçu... Non, il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'empêcher le choixpeau de me mettre ailleurs qu'à Serpentard.  
  
J'ai engloutit trois grimoires sans trouver le moindre sort qui aurait pu m'être d'une aide quelconque. A trois heure de l'après-midi, mon frère est passé me voir, histoire de savoir pourquoi je restais cloîtrée dans ma chambre. Je lui ai fait l'honneur d'arrêter ma lecture pour lui répondre et écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire. C'aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, je n'aurais même pas levé les yeux de mon livre.  
  
'C'est donc là que tu te cachais. Les parents sont partis pour une sorte de réunion entre amis.'  
  
'Très contente pour eux. Tu me cherchais ?'  
  
'Pas vraiment, chaque fois que tu disparais, je te retrouve soit dans la bibli, dans ta chambre ou dans le grenier. Et si je ne te retrouve pas c'est que tu es partie dans ton endroit mystérieux au fond du bois et là, j'ai pas besoin d'essayer de te chercher.'  
  
'Ca fait longtemps que je n'y suis plus allée...'  
  
'Hum... Et je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas me le montrer ?'  
  
'Tu supposes bien. On a déjà parlé de ça, tu sais que j't'aime bien mais cet endroit, c'est pour moi.'  
  
'Ok, on va pas recommencer à s'engueuler.'  
  
Il s'est levé, s'apprêtant à partir, mais il se rattrapa au moment de passer la porte et me dit d'un air anodin :  
  
'Dis, au fait, n'oublie pas qu'on va à la coupe du monde de Quidditch dans quelques semaines.'  
  
'Quoi ?!!!'  
  
'Tiens, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?'  
  
'Drago...'  
  
'Allez, je plaisante, les parents viennent juste de me l'apprendre. Irlande contre Bulgarie. On est dans la loge officielle bien sûr, on pourra voir Krum à la remise des trophées !'  
  
'Qui ?'  
  
'Hester, tu es désespérante. Je te parle du meilleur attrapeur au monde et toi tu ne vois même pas qui c'est. Pourtant on pourrait croire qu'avec tous les livres que tu lis, tu aurais fini par devenir un peu plus intelligente...'  
  
'Parce que je ne le suis pas peut-être ?'  
  
'Ben franchement, t'as encore des progrès à faire pour me rattraper...'  
  
Il évita le coussin que je lui lançais à la figure et sortit en riant. Crétin, Malefoy.  
  
Je me replongeai dans mon livre avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Après quelques heures en plus d'intenses recherches, je fini par trouver un sort qui pourrait m'être utile. Mais d'après les explications, je n'aurais pas trop de tout le reste des vacances pour m'entraîner.

* * *

Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui! N'oubliez pas les reviews!


End file.
